


Christmas Party Gone Wrong

by raisinmeup



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/F, Fluff, I don’t know how to tag this, M/M, Other, Party, ashe is stressed but mercedes and dedue help, getting drunk, hangovers, maybe ooc?, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisinmeup/pseuds/raisinmeup
Summary: Sylvain bit his lip, “Uhh, yeah, I didn’t realize this would happen…”Dedue pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sylvain, please inform Claude that we cannot host this many people in our home at this time.”Sylvain gave him puppy dog eyes, “But…I didn’t know this would happen…and Claude’ll be so upset. They’ll only be here, like, an hour, two hours tops!”Music started blasting, there was a crash, some yelling, and the chaos began.ORSylvain ruins a Christmas party and Ashe gets stressed. Also Mercedes is an angel.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Party Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I wrote this at 1 am really tired so please don’t judge me for it. I just wanted to take a crack at writing all of the fe3h characters. I think Claude specifically is very ooc but that’s just me. I’m gonna work on it! Anyways, hope you like this.
> 
> background: sylvix, casphardt, dorogrid  
> ferdibert if you literally squint, bernapetra if you literally squint  
> I’m soft for Mercedes/Dedue/Ashe so that’s a like...thing a little bit  
> Annette and Mercedes ARENT together  
> Felix and Annette are cute  
> Non-binary Linhardt!  
> Claude’s “regular gang”: All of the Golden Deer + Byleth, she joined them after they met in college 
> 
> CW: alcohol, implied/referenced sex (kinda), weed mention

The comforting scent of cinnamon and nutmeg wafted through the air in their shared living space, generating a sense of comfort and creating a homely atmosphere for any incoming guests. Only two were present in the house currently, basking in the subtle warmth and light provided from the fake fireplace in the living room. They were curled up with each other on the loveseat, Dedue’s arms resting gently around Ashe’s thin hips, some Christmas movie playing on the television. 

Ashe nuzzled his face into the larger man’s shoulder, exhaling softly, “We should probably get up soon. Everyone is supposed to arrive in a couple hours, and I have to get the cheese platters ready and take a shower.” 

Dedue let his fingers trail up Ashe’s lower back, brushing against the sliver of pale, soft skin peeking out from between his plaid pajama pants and Star Wars t-shirt. He pressed a kiss to Ashe’s head, humming, “You smell fine.” 

The tips of Ashe’s ears pinked slightly, and he gently pulled himself away from his lover, stretching as he stood up. He let out an exhausted groan, then chuckled softly, “I don’t believe you.” 

“Am I so untrustworthy?” Dedue questioned, rising from his place on the floor. There was a small smile on his face, however, proving that the question was not asked in fear or resentment.

Ashe giggled, pecking Dedue on the cheek, “Not at all. You’re just far too nice.” 

Ashe then ran off to prepare food, Dedue helping him to chop cheese and vegetables, unbox crackers, and brush the spinach rolls with garlic butter. 

A few hours later, after they had both showered and dressed rather nicely, their friends began buzzing into the apartment. 

First was Caspar, followed by his partner, Linhardt. Caspar tackled Ashe into bear hug, laughing gleefully. As they conversed, Linhardt made solemn eye contact with Dedue and they nodded at each other, before Linhardt collapsed on their loveseat and passed out. 

Not a second later, Sylvain burst through the door, throwing his arms out. “Ashe! Dedue! Caspar, you little manlet! I missed you guys! Oh, and Linhardt, always a pleasure.” He threw his arms around each of them, save Linhardt. Caspar hugged him back with renewed vigor, Ashe protested with a muffled, ‘-Sylvain!’, and Dedue, stoic as ever, patted his back, awkwardly. 

Sylvain grinned, “Felix is parking the car. Be nice, he’s a little grumpy tonight. He had to work an extra shift today and I’m pretty sure he wants to blow Dimitri’s brains out after he stole our parking space.” Sylvain threw his arm around Caspar, steering him away to talk about Naruto or some other bullshit. 

Sure enough, Felix arrived next, followed by Dimitri, who he was currently arguing with.

“-that was my parking space. I don’t know who put it in your head that you could park your fucking Honda Insight where I was clearly trying to pull in. I’m gonna key your fucking car if you do that again.” Felix seemed extremely agitated. 

Dimitri laughed softly, putting his hands up in defense, “Now, now, Felix, that’s not exactly the holiday spirit.”

Ashe and Dedue shared a look, and Dedue quickly moved over to intervene. However, before he could, Sylvain slung an arm around Felix, “Babe, chill out-“, and dragged him away to talk with Caspar.

Dimitri turned to look at Dedue, smiling, “Ah, Dedue! Ashe! Thank you for having us.” He pulled them both into a brief, slightly awkward embrace.

Ashe smiled, “Happy Holidays, sir-“

“Dimitri!” The taller blond man cut him off, “Please, Ashe, I know I’m your supervisor but you need not be so formal with me on a day of such festivities as today!”

Dedue nodded, a tiny smile on his face as his deep voice rumbled out, “It is lovely as ever to see you.”

Annette practically slammed open the door, grinning, “Hey everyone! Mercie and I brought cookies!” She placed a stack of Tupperware on the dining room table, careful not to drop them as she was prone to do. 

Dedue and Dimitri broke off to have a conversation of their own, probably to get away from some of the commotion. 

Mercedes giggled softly as she removed her coat, “Annie, quiet down, Linhardt is sleeping over there, and you wouldn’t want to wake them up, would you?” 

Caspar looked over from where he was currently sitting in a folding chair, playing with Linhardt’s hair, “Ah, that little noise won’t wake Lin up, they’ve slept through my drumming practice!”

“Speaking of music, I brought my sheet music so Annie and I can sing you guys Christmas carols!” Mercedes held up a couple sheets of paper. 

“I suppose I’ll be playing piano as per usual?” Ashe gently took the sheet music from her, looking it over.

“If you’re up for it!” Annette chirped, bright as ever.

Felix, who seemed to have calmed down from before, looked at Annette, something akin to hope in his eyes, “Are there any originals in there?” 

Annette blushed, embarrassed, and gently punched Felix’s shoulder, “Aw, Felix, of course! Sylvain texted me ahead of time and told me you had a bad day, so I made sure Mercie grabbed the one we’ve been working on!” 

Felix shot a glare at Sylvain, but it was somewhat soft as well. Sylvain laughed nervously, “Welllllll…yeah, but think of the bright side! We get to hear our second favorite little redhead sing us some songs!” 

“Second favorite?!” Annette exclaimed, “I don’t think so, Sylvain!”

The door opened once more, Ingrid walking in, looking noticeably disheveled. She was followed by her close friend and possible girlfriend Dorothea, who she had brought along at the request of Ashe, hoping to matchmake them a little bit. 

Ingrid waved, kicking off her shoes, “Hi everyone. Sorry we’re late. Something came up.”

“Ingrid!” Sylvain exclaimed, just as Caspar yelled, “Dorothea!”  
They rushed over to greet their friends.

Ashe placed the sheet music on the table, going to talk to Mercedes. 

The party continued, the group laughing, joking around, and singing. 

After an hour and change had passed, Sylvain pulled Ashe to the side.

“Heyyyyy buddy,” Sylvain looked nervous. That wasn’t good.

Ashe sighed, softly, “What do you want, Sylvain?”

“Nothing, nothing! I just, like, was wondering if it’s alright if my buddy Claude drops by with a few friends. He’s in town and we haven’t seen each other in a while, so I figured it was a nice opportunity to mingle!” 

Ashe stared at him, sort of at a loss for words. Eventually, he answered, “Claude? Like weed-dealing Claude? From high school?” 

“Well, yeah, but Linhardt also dealt weed, and they’re here,” Sylvain bargained. 

Just as Ashe was about to respond, the door burst open, a giant of a man standing in the doorway. “Hi everyone! Sorry to barge in, but we brought booze!” 

A smaller, bespectacled man gently took his hand, “Raphael, you can’t just barge into people’s homes it’s not polite-“

“AY! Sylvain!” Claude von Riegan stumbled in, grabbing Sylvain and hugging him tight. “I hope you don’t mind, I just had my gang with me, but Lorenz invited Ferdinand and Ferdinand wanted to bring Hubert and Bernadetta, and Hubert wanted to bring Edelgard, and Bernadetta wanted to bring Petra, so there’s some more.” 

Dedue and Ashe shared a panicked look, and Ashe moved forward, gently tugging Sylvain away. “Sorry, can I borrow him for just a moment-“ Claude nodded, giving him a thumbs up. 

They immediately slipped into their bedroom, dragging Sylvain with them. “You need to do something about this,” Ashe wheezed. He looked so stressed. 

Sylvain bit his lip, “Uhh, yeah, I didn’t realize this would happen…”

Dedue pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sylvain, please inform Claude that we cannot host this many people in our home at this time.”

Sylvain gave him puppy dog eyes, “But…I didn’t know this would happen…and Claude’ll be so upset. They’ll only be here, like, an hour, two hours tops!”

“That’s far longer than they should be here, Sylvain,” Dedue murmured, but Ashe gave in, guilt eating at him. 

“Sylvain, they can stay for an hour. But you have to get rid of them. And no drinking! Tell them no one is here to get drunk, please!” Ashe pleaded. 

Sylvain hugged Ashe, tightly, “Thanksasheyourethebest!” He zipped out of the room, presumably to join the party.

Ashe and Dedue shared a tired look, and Dedue wrapped his arms around the smaller man, kissing his temple. “Ashe, you should not have encouraged Sylvain’s antics.”

Ashe bit his lip, “I know…I just…I felt bad.”

“You’re too nice, my love. I’ll get rid of them immediately if this will stress you out too much,” Dedue mumbled, into his hair. 

Ashe shook his head, pressing a kiss to Dedue’s lips, and smiling nervously at him, “It’ll be fine. I told Sylvain they can only stay an hour-“ 

Music started blasting, there was a crash, some yelling, and the chaos began. 

The next morning, Ashe awoke with a groan, his head feeling like it was split in two. His vision blurry, he got up and stumbled to the bathroom, falling on his knees and hurling into the toilet. 

He shuddered, flushing it, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before cringing. A hand brushed against his leg and he jumped, startled. Annette was laying in their bathtub, arms and legs hanging over the sides, covered in sprinkles and glitter. She had sunglasses on. 

Ashe wished he had a pair of sunglasses, the light was blinding him. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, and slowly got up, wobbly. He rinsed his mouth with water before emerging from the bathroom. 

Oh boy. Everybody in Ashe’s immediate sight was knocked out. 

Sylvain was laying shirtless on the living room carpet, covered in hickeys, Felix draped over him, wearing Dimitri’s clothes for some reason. Ingrid was cuddling with Dorothea on the armchair, which would’ve been cute if it wasn’t for the fact that she had makeup running down her face, and was wearing Felix’s clothes. Dimitri was sprawled across their dining room table, lacking clothes save his boxers, thank the goddess. He had little red exes drawn all over him, and it seemed as though people had been trying to toss goldfish crackers onto them. The tv was gone and Caspar was in its place, warrior paint all over him. Linhardt hadn’t even moved from their spot on the loveseat. 

Ashe wanted to scream. His head splitting, he made his way into the kitchen to at least get some water. 

Mercedes was sitting at the kitchen table, a pot of coffee in front of her. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled, “Good morning, Ashe. Things got a little wild last night, so I’m sure you’re stressed out. Don’t worry too much, though.” 

Ashe turned towards her, burying his face in her shoulder, letting her wrap her arms around him. She gently rubbed his back, “I left you some medicine and a cup of water on the counter. Most of the extra people left last night, and I made the rest call ubers this morning. I didn’t want to bother anybody else.”

Ashe nodded, silent for a couple minutes, before mumbling, “Thank you Mercedes. I’m gonna murder Sylvain.”

Mercedes giggled a little bit at that, “After last night, I’m sure plenty of people want to kill Sylvain.”

“Do you know where Dedue is?” Ashe pulled away from her, gulping down the medicine and water. 

“I believe he’s in your room. I would have woken you both up earlier, but I figured I should let you sleep in since all of this happened in your house.”

Ashe gave her a tired thumbs up, “You’re the best.” He got up, “I’m gonna start kicking people out.”

Mercedes got up, “I’ll get Annie.” 

Ashe and Mercedes got rid of pretty much everyone in the next hour, save Sylvain, who Ashe grabbed by the wrist.

Sylvain looked scared, and rightfully so. Ashe was scary when he was angry. 

Ashe just sighed, though, and gestured at the mess, “I’m going to go lay down with my boyfriend, and when we wake up, this apartment will be spotless. Understand?”

Sylvain nodded quickly, getting to work immediately.

Ashe made his way to his shared bedroom with Dedue, shutting the door behind him and collapsing onto their bed. Dedue, who no one had bothered to wake, groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes.

“What happened?” Dedue asked quietly, his voice raspy, his eyes squeezed shut. 

Ashe sighed, cuddling up to his side, “We’re not gonna worry about it for a couple hours.”

Dedue pressed a kiss to his forehead, pushing his boyfriend’s hair back gently. “I’m sorry you had to expend far too much energy during all of this, beloved.”

Ashe hummed softly, “It’s alright. Can we spend some time together later to make up for it?” 

Dedue dipped down to press a chaste kiss to Ashe’s neck, mumbling against his skin, “Of course.”

Ashe smiled a tiny bit and took Dedue’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together, feeling that even though thing had gotten hectic, at least he had Dedue to keep everything okay. “I love you, Dedue.”

“I love you too, Ashe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried, sorry if it was bad. This is my first work over 2000 words and I really don’t think I should’ve written it about this hot mess. I’m gonna do a real fic soon probably though! Criticism, comments, and kudos appreciated!


End file.
